Spell of Love
by princess nanachan
Summary: HOMIN! Just a light romantic story. Oneshot fanfic. Homin Slight! Wonkyu


"Sebutkan manteranya, maka aku akan datang padamu.."

Sesosok pria jangkung dengan wajah manis dan bermata bulat memandang sosok asing di hadapannya dengan bingung.

_'Mantera apa?'_ batinnya bingung.

"Mantera cintamu, Changminnie.." sosok asing itu tersenyum lembut bak malaikat sebelum akhirnya hilang dari pandangan.

**.**

**..**

**...**

**~Spell of Love~**

**...Oneshot Story...**

**..An Alternate Universe Fanfiction..**

**Cast: HOMIN (Yunho x Changmin) Slight! WonKyu (Siwon x Kyuhyun)**

**Warn : YAOI, Typo's, Alur Gaje!**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Changmin terbangun di mimpi anehnya yang entah keberapa kali ia alami dalam beberapa pekan terakhir.

Ia selalu bertemu sosok yang sama di mimpinya. Masih dengan pertanyaan yang sama. Dan masih dengan kebingungan yang sama.

Beberapa kali Changmin mengerjapkan matanya sambil tetap berbaring di atas kasur lembutnya.

Memandang kosong langit-langit kamar, masih dengan pikirannya yang terpaut akan mimpi anehnya.

"Mantera apa?.."gumaman Changmin itu sekarang ini menjadi gumaman rutin di setiap pagi.

Sebelum akhirnya ia mengacak-acak rambutnya dan berteriak frustasi ketika tak kunjung mengerti arti mimpinya di setiap malam.

"Arrgh! Ini membuatku gila!" Changmin menggerutu kesal sambil melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar mandi.

Tanpa menyadari, sesosok transparan terkekeh geli di pojok kamar itu melihat tingkah menggemaskan Changmin di tiap pagi.

.

.

.

"Haaah.. aku bosan melihat wajah kesalmu di setiap pagi!" Kyuhyun mendengus begitu Changmin duduk di samping kursinya.

Mendengar gerutuan sahabatnya, Changmin hanya melirikkan matanya dengan malas (-_-).

"Ini!" Kyuhyun menggeser kotak bekalnya yang langsung diambil cepat oleh Changmin (^.^)

"Terima kasih, Kyu! Khau hemhang hahabhat therbhaikku! (Kau memang sahabat terbaikku!)" ucap Changmin dengan semangat menyantap bekal Kyuhyun.

Dan kini giliran Kyuhyun yang memutar bola matanya jengah.

Seperti itulah Changmin beberapa minggu terakhir ini. Berangkat ke kampus dengan tidak semangat dan wajah memberengut kesal. Namun begitu disuguhi bekal dimsum oleh Kyuhyun, maka moodnya jadi berubah 100%!

Benar-benar ajaib memang.

Bagi Changmin, urusan perutnya mampu mengalahkan segalanya.

Beruntungnya Changmin dan sialnya Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun adalah satu-satunya yang mengerti bagaimana membuat sahabatnya itu melupakan masalah kegilaan Changmin akan mimpinya.

"Emm.. Changmin-ah, sebenarnya aku sedikit penasaran tentang mimpi anehmu"

Changmin seketika menghentikan gerakan tangannya yang akan menyuap dimsum ke mulutnya, masih dengan mulut yang menganga lebar.

"Emm..maaf" ucap Kyuhyun tak enak hati begitu melihat perubahan ekspresi Changmin yang kembali suram.

"_Gwaenchana_" jawab Changmin sambil meletakkan kembali dimsum di tangannya ke kotak bekal.

"Kau mau cerita?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan hati-hati.

"Hhh" Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya lelah "Apa yang mau kuceritakan? Setiap hari mimpiku selalu sama,Kyu!"

"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengenali pria di mimpimu?"

"Sama sekali tidak,Kyu! Aku tidak mengenal pria tampan itu!"

"EEEhhhh? Apa kau bilang? 'Tampan'?!"

Kyuhyun membulatkan matanya memandang Changmin tak percaya.

"Iya, Kyu.. Pria itu tampan sekaliiiii!" ucap Changmin bersemangat dengan mata yang berbinar-binar dan tangan yang mengepal lucu.

"Tampan tapi kalau kau tidak bisa menyentuhnya buat apa!"

Changmin yang tadinya tersenyum bersemangat kini senyumannya luntur seketika dan berganti menjadi bentuk bibir yang dipoutkan.

Cibiran Kyuhyun memang benar adanya, selama ini Changmin hanya bisa bertemu dengan pria itu di mimpinya. Bahkan ia belum pernah menyentuhnya sekalipun itu di dalam mimpi.

"Ia tidak nyata, Min"

Changmin semakin memberengutkan wajahnya dengan imut mendengar kenyataan itu.

"Tapi sampai sekarang, aku tidak mengerti apa arti mimpi itu,Kyu.." lirih Changmin yang kini melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja dan meletakkan dagunya di atas tangannya.

"Coba kau ingat lagi, kapan pertama kali kau mengalami mimpi itu?"

Changmin mengarahkan matanya ke atas kepala saat memikirkan jawaban akan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Em.. Kira-kira sekitar 3 minggu yang lalu. _Wae_?"

Tanya balik Changmin sambil menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"3 minggu yang lalu ya? Emm.. Apa 3 minggu yang lalu kau menemui hal yang ganjil dalam hidupmu? Atau kau mengalami sesuatu yang aneh barangkali.."

Changmin kembali memikirkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, kali ini dalam jangka waktu yang lebih lama.

Sebab ia harus menggali kembali memorinya ke waktu 3 minggu silam. Dan ia mencoba mengingat apa saja yang dilakukannya saat itu.

"Sepertinya mimpi itu terjadi sejak pernyataan cintaku ditolak Kangta _sunbae_.. Tapiii... Ah! Mungkin yang kau maksud.. ini!"

Changmin mengeluarkan sesuatu yang berwarna putih berkilau dari dalam tasnya.

Dengan perlahan dan hati-hati, Changmin memperlihatkan benda itu pada Kyuhyun. Dan Kyuhyun menatap benda di tangan Changmin dengan takjub dan tak percaya.

"_MWO_?!"

.

..

...

Changmin mengikuti langkah kaki Kyuhyun yang dihentakkan dengan kesal.

Tak mereka perdulikan para 'Seme' yang menatap 'lapar' ke arah 'Duet Uke' yang cetar membahana itu kemanisannya.

Kyuhyun yang menghentakkan kakinya dengan wajahnya yang kesal tapi tetap terlihat imut. Disusul oleh Changmin yang berlari-lari kecil sambil mempoutkan bibirnya dengan pipi yang menggembung lucu.

"_Baby_, kau mau kemana sayang?"

Dan 'Duet Uke' itu terpaksa menghentikan langkah kaki mereka ketika seorang 'Seme Sejati' di kampus itu menghadang mereka.

"Wonniiiiiieeee.." Kyuhyun langsung saja berhambur ke pelukan 'Seme Sejati' itu dengan tak tahu malunya.

"Ada apa, _baby_? Uuuu.. Kenapa wajahmu menggemaskan seperti ini?" sang Seme Sejati yang ternyata tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Choi Siwon itu, kini menghujani wajah cantik Kyuhyun dengan ratusan kecupan sayang nan mesum.

"Wonnieehh... Hentik-ahhh.. hentikan.. Geliihhh.."

Changmin hanya bisa terpaku di tempatnya berdiri ketika menyaksikan live show 'mesum' dari Siwon yang kini ciumannya mulai turun ke arah leher putih Kyuhyun dengan tangannya yang meremas-remas bokong sexy nan berisi milik Kyuhyun.

"Stoooop! Hentikaaaan! Jangan nodai matakuuuuuu!" teriak Changmin histeris ketika salah satu tangan Siwon kini mulai berpindah ke selangkangan Kyuhyun.

Dan teriakan Changmin yang cetar melengking menggelegar mampu membuat semua yang ada di koridor kampus itu menutup telinga mereka masing-masing, tak terkecuali Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah, _baby_.. _Kajja_! Kita lanjutkan di mobilku!" Siwon segera menyeret Kyuhyun ke arah parkiran.

Tak memperdulikan Changmin yang melongo tak percaya.

"Kyuuuuu! Beri aku penjelasan duluuu!"

Changmin berusaha mengejar Kyuhyun yang diseret Siwon, tapi naasnya, ternyata Kyuhyun dibopong Siwon dan dibawa lari dengan kecepatan _Horse Power_ optimal.

Akhirnya, Changmin hanya bisa menangis meratapi nasib sahabatnya yang pasrah mau 'diperkosa' Siwon itu.

"Sebenarnya, ada masalah apa dengan benda ini?"

Changmin mengeluarkan sebuah benda putih berkilau dari saku celananya.

"Kenapa saat kutunjukkan benda ini, Kyuhyun malah marah?" gumam Changmin lagi entah pada siapa.

Changmin pun akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai sambil menunduk menatap benda di genggaman tangannya. Dan sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Changmin tak menyadari jika ada sesosok makhluk yang tak pernah berhenti tersenyum memperhatikannya dari belakang.

Hingga ketika Changmin tiba di apartemen pribadinya, segera saja ia lemparkan secara asal tas ranselnya di atas meja belajar. Tapi kemudian ia meletakkan benda di genggaman tangannya secara hati-hati di atas meja yang sama. Benda putih berkilau yang ia temukan saat ia menyatakan cinta pada _sunbae_ di kampusnya. Tiba-tiba saja benda putih berkilau itu jatuh di atas kepalanya saat itu.

Ia pandangi dengan seksama benda putih berkilau itu sambil mengingat percakapannya dengan Kyuhyun beberapa jam yang lalu.

_***flashback***_

"_MWO_?!"

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Changmin bingung melihat ekspresi terkejut Kyuhyun yang berlebihan.

"Aku bilang kan sesuatu yang aneh! Ganjil! Langka! Atau apapun lah itu! Tapi kenapa kau malah menunjukkan bulu angsa padaku?!"

"..."

Changmin masih tak mengerti arti ucapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ini benar-benar serius ingin membantumu! Kenapa kau malah bermain-main seperti ini! Aish!"

"Tapi menurutku ini bukan bulu angsa, Kyu! Ini bukan sembarang bulu!" Changmin berusaha meyakinkan Kyuhyun bahwa bulu yang ia pegang itu bulu yang 'spesial'.

"Kalau bukan bulu angsa lantas bulu apa? Bulu hidung?"

"..." Changmin menggeleng

"Bulu kaki?"

"..." Changmin menggeleng lagi

"Atau bulu ketiak?"

"..." Changmin kembali menggeleng keras.

"Lantas bulu apa?! Bulu malaikat?"

"_Ne_!" Changmin mengangguk antusias.

"_Nonesense_!"

_***flashback end***_

.

.

.

"Mana ada bulu angsa yang panjang dan berkilau seperti ini.." gumam Changmin sambil membolak balikkan bulu putih berkilau di tangannya.

"Oh!"

Changmin terkesiap begitu mendapati titik hitam di balik bulu itu, tepatnya di tulang bulu bagian belakang.

Changmin yang penasaran akan noda hitam itu segera mendekatkan bulu itu untuk mengamatinya dengan teliti dan seksama. Dan ia seperti melihat sebuah tulisan _hangul_ begitu memperhatikan noda hitam itu.

Dengan cepat, Changmin mengobrak abrik isi laci meja belajarnya untuk menemukan kaca pembesar yang dulu sering ia gunakan untuk praktikum di sekolahnya.

Setelah menemukan apa yang ia cari, segera saja ia dekatkan kaca pembesar di tangan kanannya di atas bulu putih berkilau di tangan kirinya.

_Prang!_

"Kyaaaaa!"

Changmin terlonjak kaget dan melempar kaca pembesar di tangannya begitu melihat sebuah tulisan hangul tercetak dengan indah dalam ukuran yang sangat 'mini' di balik bulu itu.

"Jung...Yun...ho.." gumam Changmin masih shock mengingat tulisan hangul yang terbaca olehnya.

_Triiiiing!_

Dan muncullah sesosok pria bertubuh tegap nan atletis di hadapan Changmin yang kini memilih untuk jatuh pingsan.

.

..

...

'_Dimana aku_?' batin Changmin saat membuka matanya dan melihat pemandangan sekelilingnya yang tak asing lagi di ingatannya.

'_Mimpi ini lagi.. Haaah.._'

"Hai.."

"Kyaaaaaaa!"

Changmin terlonjak kaget dan terbangun dengan tergesa-gesa dari posisi berbaring kini mendadak berdiri sambil menatap horor sosok di hadapannya.

"Kenapa? Takut melihatku?" tanya sosok di hadapan Changmin dengan lembut.

"Kau seperti hantu! Tiba-tiba saja hadir di hadapanku!" Changmin mempoutkan bibirnya dan memandang sebal pada sosok di hadapannya. Walau sebenarnya di dalam hati, ia 'senang' bertemu dengannya.

"Emm.. Mungkin aku sejenis itu. Entahlah"

"Kyaaaaaa!" Changmin kembali berteriak histeris. Sambil berlari-lari kecil keliling ruangan serba putih itu.

Changmin memang paling takut dengan hantu dan kecoa. Ia bersumpah demi apapun, ia akan rela melakukan apapun asal tidak bertemu dengan dua makhluk mengerikan itu.

Dan sosok asing di hadapan Changmin tak bisa menahan tawanya melihat tingkah menggemaskan Changmin di hadapannya.

"Yak! Kenapa kau malah tertawa!"

Changmin menghentikan larinya dan memberikan _death glare_ manis pada sosok yang masih tertawa kecil.

"Kau menggemaskan sekali, Changminnie.."

Sosok asing itu menghampiri Changmin dan membelai lembut pipi Changmin yang langsung memerah setelahnya.

Ini pertama kalinya ada sosok pria perkasa yang membelai pipinya dengan lembut. Tentu Changmin akan merona begitu diperlakukan seperti itu oleh sosok idamannya.

"Kau sudah tahu manteranya, bukan?" tanya sosok di hadapan Changmin.

Setelah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, Changmin berusaha mengingat jawaban dari pertanyaan sosok di hadapannya.

Dan ia pun teringat saat ia menemukan sebuah nama di balik bulu putih berkilau yang ia temukan 3 minggu yang lalu.

"Apa itu namamu?" tanya Changmin sambil memiringkan kepalanya dengan imut.

Dan sosok di hadapannya pun tersenyum lembut menjawab pertanyaan itu. Membuat Changmin berkali-kali jauh lebih jatuh cinta pada sosok menawan di hadapannya.

Changmin pun tanpa sadar ikut tersenyum melihat senyuman menawan di hadapannya.

Tapi sedetik kemudian senyumnya kembali luntur seketika, ketika tiba-tiba saja ingatannya melihat sekilas ke mimpi-mimpinya terdahulu.

"Lalu apa maksud 'Mantera Cintamu'? Kau selalu bilang seperti itu padaku!" Changmin menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada dan menatap serius ke arah sosok di hadapanku.

Beberapa detik terasa hening, sosok di hadapannya hanya berwajah datar dan tak menjawab sepatah katapun.

"Tsk!" Changmin menghentakkan kakinya pertanda ia kesal diacuhkan seperti itu.

Namun belum sempat Changmin membuka mulutnya untuk mengomel, sosok di hadapannya kini sudah berubah transparan dan perlahan menghilang dari pandangan.

"Huwaaaaaaa!" Changmin yang melihat hal itu tentu horor dan berteriak histeris ketakutan.

.

..

...

"Huwaaaaaaa!" Changmin bangun terduduk di ranjangnya dengan keringat dingin menghiasi pelipisnya yang agak lebar.

"Tenanglah.."

"KYAAAAAAA! Huwaaaaaa!" Changmin buru-buru bangkit dari ranjangnya dan berlari-lari kecil mengelilingi kamar tidurnya dengan tangannya yang terkepal melayang-layang di udara.

"Hei hei tenanglah.. Aku bukan hantu!"

"Kyaaaaa! Pergi! Pergi kau hantu! Huwaaaa eomma TΛT" Changmin terus saja berteriak histeris sambil berlari-lari keliling kamar.

_Grep!_

"Mmmmmpht!"

"!"

Changmin dipaksa berhenti oleh sosok dihadapannya yang seenak jidatnya memeluk Changmin dengan erat dan menyegel bibir Changmin dengan bibirnya.

Melihat tidak ada pergerakan lagi dari Changmin, akhirnya sosok di hadapan Changmin melonggarkan pelukannya dan bibirnya sekaligus.

Ia mengamati wajah Changmin yang shock terbelalak kaget dengan lucu. Hingga ia tak mampu menahan tawa rendahnya yang khas.

"Kyaaa! Kenapa kau menciumku! Eommaaa.. ciuman pertamaku diambil dengan cara yang tidak romantis..huweee TΛT" Changmin merengek sambil memukulkan kepalan tangannya ke dada sosok di hadapannya.

"Kalau kau tidak berhenti berteriak, aku akan menyumpal kembali bibirmu dengan bibir sexyku" suara rendah yang mengalun dari sosok di hadapannya membuat Changmin bungkam seketika dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Nah.. Begitu lebih manis"

**Chu~**

Sosok asing itu kembali mengecup bibir Changmin sekilas.

Membuat Changmin merona hebat entah karena kecupan singkat itu atau karena pujian 'manis' yang ia dapat.

"Jung Yunho.." panggil Changmin dengan suara pelan, masih menatap takjub sosok di hadapannya.

"Hm?" Sosok di hadapan Changmin itu tersenyum lembut membalas tatapan Changmin.

"Bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu?" Changmin melirikkan matanya ke arah dua buah tangan yang masih setia melingkari pinggangnya posesif.

"_No - no_" pria di hadapan Changmin malah menggeleng pasti dan semakin mengeratkan pelukan tangannya di pinggang Changmin.

"Ugh!" Changmin mendengus sebal ketika dadanya kini berhimpit dengan dada di hadapannya dan jarak di antara wajah mereka dekat sekali hingga mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

"Aku tahu kau bingung dengan semua ini.. Oleh sebab itu, dengarkan penjelasanku dengan baik. Oke?"

Sosok di hadapan Changmin yang bernama Jung Yunho itu kembali tersenyum lembut dan mampu meluluhkan hati Changmin hingga membuatnya tak berkutik ketika Yunho mendudukkan dirinya di tepi ranjang dan meletakkan Changmin di atas pangkuannya.

"Ini semua salahku.." Pandangan Yunho mendadak sendu menatap Changmin yang duduk di atas pangkuannya.

"Maksudmu?"

Changmin kini memilih melingkarkan lengannya ke leher kokoh Yunho karena ia mulai merasa nyaman dengan posisinya saat ini.

"Kau ingat ketika kau menyatakan cintamu di bawah pohon _maple_ di taman belakang kampusmu 3 minggu yang lalu?"

Changmin menganggukkan kepalanya karena ia masih ingat dengan jelas saat ia mencoba menyatakan cinta pada salah satu _sunbae_nya di kampus. Namun entah mengapa, ia tak merasakan sedih sama sekali saat _sunbae_nya itu menolak pernyataan cintanya.

"Maafkan aku.."

Terdengar nada tulus dari ucapan Yunho.

"Kenapa meminta maaf? Kau kan tidak salah apa-apa"

Changmin mengernyit bingung menatap Yunho dengan wajah polosnya.

"Aku yang membuatmu ditolak oleh calon kekasihmu itu"

Changmin semakin memandang bingung Yunho hingga memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kiri.

"Seharusnya aku memanah panah asmaraku ke arah pria itu, tapi karena kakiku tersangkut dahan ranting pohon maple itu, maka tanpa sengaja panahku malah menembus sayapku sendiri"

"..."

Changmin hanya bisa melongo mendengar cerita Yunho yang tak masuk akal itu.

_'Panah asmara... Tersangkut dahan ranting... Menembus sayap...'_

"Memang salahku sendiri, waktu itu aku berdiri di puncak pohon _maple_ pada dahan ranting yang rapuh. Hingga akhirnya aku jatuh dan kakiku tersangkut kemudian aku melupakan panah asmaraku yang ternyata sudah menembus sayapku sendiri"

_'Berdiri di puncak pohon maple... Jatuh... Tersangkut dahan ranting..'_

"..."

Changmin masih belum bisa mencerna satu katapun yang terngiang di otaknya yang beku.

"Jadi dengan kata lain, akulah yang sekarang menjadi jodohmu.. Cintamu.."

_'Jodohku... Cintaku...'_

"..."

Changmin masih melamun menatap kosong wajah Yunho.

"Hei... Kau tidak mengerti maksudku?"

"..."

Changmin hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya dengan lemah.

"Hhhh" Yunho menghembuskan nafasnya sekali sebelum akhirnya mengecup sekilas bibir Changmin dengan lembut.

"Aku ini cupid... Tapi karena aku merusak sayapku, maka Dewa menghukumku menjadi manusia. Dan karena panah asmaramu tertancap padaku, itu artinya akulah cinta sejatimu"

"!"

Changmin hanya bisa menganga lebar dan membolakan mata bulatnya menatap Yunho tak percaya.

_'Mimpi apa aku semalam, sampai-sampai aku memiliki kekasih seorang malaikat?'_

"Kau kan memimpikanku setiap malam.." Yunho tersenyum lembut menjawab pertanyaan hati Changmin.

_Blush!_

Changmin merona hebat begitu mengetahui isi hatinya terbaca dengan jelas oleh Yunho.

"Jadi.. K-kau.. M-mulai sekarang menjadi kekasihku?" tanya Changmin malu-malu kucing.

"Ne.. Itu sebabnya aku selalu memintamu mengucapkan mantera cintamu untuk memanggilku.. Karena dengan begitu, aku bisa menjadi manusia seutuhnya"

Changmin memberengut sebal menatap Yunho. Bukan karena ia tak suka Yunho menjadi kekasihnya. Justru karena ia sangat menyukai Yunho. Ia jadi merasa kesal kenapa tidak dari awal mimpi saja Yunho memberitahunya mengenai apa mantera cintanya. Atau setidaknya, seharusnya Yunho menyebutkan namanya sejak awal bertemu dengannya di alam mimpi.

"Huft!"

"Maaf... Bukannya aku tidak mau memberitahumu sebelumnya. Hanya saja, sudah menjadi ketentuan dari Sang Dewa kalau kau harus berusaha sendiri menemukan cinta sejatimu.. Maafkan aku,_ ne_?"

**Chu~**

Yunho kembali mengecup bibir Changmin entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya.

"Uh! Kenapa kau suka sekali mencuri ciumanku!"

"Kenapa, hm? Kau mau mencuri ciumanku?" Yunho bermaksud menggoda Changmin yang kesal namun tak disangkanya jika Changmin malah membalas perbuatannya.

**Chu~**

Changmin memberi kecupan lembut di bibir berbentuk hati milik Yunho dan itu sukses membuat Yunho terkejut bukan main. Changmin yang malu-malu ternyata bisa agresif juga.

Tapi detik berikutnya, Yunho malah memberikan kecupan balasan yang intens dan dalam. Ia menarik tengkuk Changmin untuk memperdalam ciumannya.

Dan lagi-lagi tak disangkanya jika kini Changmin mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Yunho dan ikut memperdalam ciumannya.

Mereka saling melumat bibir satu sama lain dengan dalam dan panas. Hingga akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulut mereka masing-masing dan menyelipkan lidah mereka. Menukar saliva mereka yang bercampur. Bertarung lidah hingga masuk ke rongga mulut terdalam.

.

..

...

...

"Hai Kyu!" sapa Changmin dengan ceria saat memasuki kelas.

"Kau kerasukan setan apa, Min?" tanya Kyuhyun yang heran dengan perubahan aura sahabatnya yang mendadak itu.

"Mana bekal untukku?"

"Tidak ada! Si kuda pabbo itu tak mengijinkanku keluar kamar sedetikpun! Eh, Hei kau belum jawab pertanyaanku! Kenapa sikapmu aneh hari ini?"

"Ck! Sahabatmu ini sedang gembira, malah kau bilang aneh!" Changmin senyam senyum tak jelas dan menyengir lebar.

"Eh? Gembira? Alasannya?"

"Aku sudah memiliki kekasih sekarang, Kyu! Dan ketampanannya bahkan mampu mengalahkan ketampanan si kuda mesummu itu!"

Jawab Changmin sambil memeletkan lidahnya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Siapa yang lebih tampan dari Pangeran Choi-ku?" teriak Kyuhyun tidak terima.

"Aku.."

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara bariton menginterupsi pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah pintu kelas dimana terdapat sesosok pemuda tampan bak malaikat berdiri sambil tersenyum lembut.

Tapi tunggu! Jika kau perhatikan lebih cermat, tatapan mata pria itu hanya tertuju ke satu titik. Satu titik yang kini membalas senyuman lembut itu dengan manis.

"S-si-apa k-kau?" Kyuhyun melongo menatap pria di ambang pintu itu yang tak sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangannya ke satu titik.

"Dia kekasihku" bisik Changmin sambil tetap tersenyum manis.

"Kau melupakan sarapanmu, manis.." pria di ambang pintu itu menghampiri Changmin dengan sekotak bekal yang diberi pita berwarna violet. Manis sekali bukan? Seperti yang menerima kotak bekal itu.

"Terima kasih"

Setelah meletakkan kotak bekal itu di meja, Changmin berdiri dan melingkarkan lengannya ke leher tegas Yunho dan Yunho pun melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang ramping Changmin dengan erat.

Keduanya cukup lama bertatapan sambil melempar senyum simpul yang tertujukan hanya untuk masing-masing sosok di hadapannya.

Sebelum akhirnya mereka berciuman dengan mesra, membuat seluruh isi kelas bertepuk tangan dan bersiul menggoda. Bahkan, Kyuhyun pun ikut memonyongkan bibirnya berharap ia juga mendapat ciuman dari Yunho.

Ck! Tidak puaskah kau dicium seharian oleh Choi kuda itu, Kyu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~END~**


End file.
